Caturamon
' Caturamon' is the Dog Deva. He has the appearance of a blue dog. He is an Ultimate level Digimon. He has nearly as many significant appearances as his rival, Makuramon. He is the eleventh Deva to clearly be seen onscreen, although his voice is heard before Majiramon appears. He is the secondary antagonist of Digimon Tamers. ''Caturamon is the leader of the Devas and the arch-nemesis of the Tamers. Role Caturamon spoke to Impmon in the sewer and teleported him to the digital world. Caturamon revealed himself before Impmon in a foggy area (presumably the Land of the Sovereign) and told him to destroy the tamers and their Digimon. He was offended that the tamers did not absorb the data of the Devas they destroyed, saying "their data was discarded as if it were refuse". Impmon accepted the offer and Caturamon digivolved him into his Mega form, Beelzemon. After Beelzemon destroyed Infermon and absorbed his data, Caturamon reminded him of his mission. After Beelzemon nearly fought the tamers but left due to a storm, Caturamon arrived, destroyed Taomon's Talisman Spell with Howl of the Heavens (sending Takato, Henry, and Terriermon flying into a data stream), and captured Calumon. Caturamon took Calumon to the Land of the Sovereign and imprisoned him in a pit. He later controlled a data stream to teleport the other tamers to the Land of the Sovereign where Takato, Henry, and Rapidmon were fighting Beelzemon. Zhuqiaomon eventually sent Caturamon to kill Lopmon for betraying him. Caturamon tried to kill her tamer Suzie as well, saying a human trespassing into the Land of the Sovereign is unforgivable. He turned into a hammer and attacked them, but Terriermon took the hit, nearly killing him. Renamon got Suzie and Lopmon away and Gallantmon destroyed Caturamon with Lightning Joust. His final words were "Long live the Sovereign!" After death, Beelzemon absorbed Caturamon's data, saying "That filthy dog Caturamon finally got what he deserved!" Because of Caturamon's final attack, Terriermon was severely weakened, and nearly destroyed against Zhuqiaomon, but was healed of his injury when he biomerged with Henry. Abilities *'Howl of the Heavens''' - Unleashes a howl that sends enemies flying *'Treasure Mallet' - Turns into a hammer to attack the enemy Trivia *Impmon sells his soul to Caturamon. This is similar to a deal with the devil. It is interesting to note that not only does Impmon become a devil when he digivolves, but Tom Wyner, who voices Caturamon, does the voices of Devimon, MarineDevimon, and Devidramon (some in previous seasons). *Caturamon looks similar to Seasarmon (though they're on opposite sides) and shares the same voice actor. *Caturamon is the only Digimon whose data is absorbed by a different Digimon than the one who destroyed him. *Caturamon appears in five episodes. *The only time he appears in the same episode as his rival Makuramon is A World Apart. His voice is heard in this episode, and Makuramon reveals his true identity. *Caturamon and Kumbhiramon are the most evil of the Devas. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Digimon Category:Devas Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Killed by Guilmon Category:Killed by humans Category:Dogs